The new Tamers
by Hitachi-Alli
Summary: Chapter 5 up. Review it Damnit!
1. Chapter 1 (New tamers)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do own Alli Hitachi. My friend owns Tiana. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
  
  
The air was crisp and cold that morning. Alli had just got off her third flight on her way to Japan. She rubbed her arms and walked into the airport. She spun around with her hands in the air. She didn't take note to all the people looking at her oddly, she was used to that kind of treatment from people back in America. She spun until she was light in the head, and came to a stop in the middle of the room. People rushed passed her going every which way. A couple standing off to the side of the room was holding a sign with her name on it. Alli walked up to them casually.   
"Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda?" She asked them.  
"Yes." Said the woman. "That's us."  
"Thank you for letting me stay with your family." Alli said bowing.  
"Yes, Yes. Now come along. The traffic will be horrible if we don't hurry." Pushed Mr. Matsuda.  
"Now Dear! Don't be rude to our guest!" His wife scolded. "You don't want her stay here to be a bad one, do you?"  
"No honey." He said looking downward. "I just didn't want to get stuck in traffic."  
"Oh that's OK." Said Alli. "I'm tired and want to sleep. That is if you don't mind."   
With that they took off. Alli looked out the window at all the shops rushing by. She could read most of the signs and was a fluent speaker.  
"Your 14, right?" Asked Mrs. Matsuda turning around in her seat.  
"Yes." Alli answered still looking out the window.  
"Oh! How nice! We have a 14 year old at home."  
"Really? It will be nice to know some others around my age."  
They pulled into the driveway of a bakery. The smell of Breads, cakes, and other goodies filled the air around the shop.  
"Oh! It smells so good! Is this your bakery?" Asked Alli.  
"Yes. Its the one we told you about in the letter." Said Mrs. Matsuda, as she opened the door. "Takato! Are you home?" She called.  
They waited for an answer.  
"He must be out with his friends." Said Mr. Matsuda. "You can go up to your room and unpack if you wish."  
"Thank you." Alli said looking up the stairs. "Which room is it?"  
"The one all the way down on the left side of the hall" Directed Mrs. Matsuda.  
Alli walked up the stairs to her room. She opened the door and walked in. There was a mat laid on the floor with a pink cover. She unpacked and laid down for a nap.  
***  
"I'm going to meet up with Jen, Ruki, and Tiana now!" Yelled Takato running for the door. "See you later!"  
"Hold on there just a minute Takato." Said his mother coming into the hall. "Take Alli with you. She needs to get to know the town."  
"But Mom..."  
"No buts young man!"  
"Fine."   
"Alli! Come down here please!" Called Mrs. Matsuda.  
"Yes?" Alli said running down the stairs.  
"Have you met Takato yet?"  
"No ma'am."  
"Alli meet Takato. Takato meet Alli." She said turning from one to the other. "Takato is going out to meet up with some of his friends. I asked him to let you go along, so you can get to know the city."  
"Arrigito" Said Alli. She followed Takato out of the house.  
"Now.... Your not going to understand anything that's going on today. So just keep quiet. I'll bring you with but don't ask any questions."  
"Why?" Alli asked with a sly smile.  
Takato rolled his eyes. "Because I asked you to."  
Alli folded her arms and walked with Takato. "Oh what fun this is." She Said sarcastically. Just then something came running up to Takato.  
"Takato-mon? Who is She?" The thing asked looking at Alli.  
"What the Hell is that?" Alli asked frightened.  
"Hi." said a boy with blue hair walking around a corner hand in hand with a girl with blue hair. "What took you so long?"  
"Sorry. My mom made me take her with." Takato said nudging his head towards Alli. "Is Ruki here yet?"  
"No. She had to go with her mom to a photo shoot. 'mother daughter bonding'." Said the boy. The girl next to him sniggered and hugged his arm.  
"Oh Jen! your so cute!" She said.  
"Hi. I'm Alli." Alli said after calming herself down. "I'm was told not to say anything by him. But Look! I'm Talking!"  
"Hi! I'm Jen. And this is my girlfriend Tiana." Said the boy.  
Tiana waved kindly.  
"Its nice to meet you both." Alli said grinning.  
"Are you a Tamer?" Asked Jen.  
"SHUT UP!" Yelled Takato.  
"Don't tell me to shut up!" Jen yelled back.  
"What's a Tamer?"  
"Sorry." Said Takato looking down.  
"A Tamer is a person, usually a child, who tames a Digimon." Jen explained.  
"A Digimon? It that what that is?" Asked Alli pointing at Guillmon.  
"Yes. That's Takato's Digimon. Takato is his Tamer."  
"Oh! I see." Said Alli.  
"Dude! Why did you tell her that?! Now she gunna go blab it to my parents!" Takato Yelled at Jen.  
"No I won't!" Alli yelled back in defense.   
"So, Alli, Where are you from?" Asked Tiana.  
"I'm from New York."  
"Cool! I'm from Colorado."  
"Are you a Tamer Tiana?" Alli asked her.  
"Yes. My Digimon is Floramon." She said.  
"Well. I better get going home." Said Alli. She turned and left.  
***  
Alli was sitting on the couch later that night when Takato finally came home.  
"Have a good time Takato-mon?" She asked teasingly.  
"Don't call me that! You didn't tell my parents, did you?"  
"No. Don't worry Takato-mon. I won't." Alli assured him as he sat down. "What do you do? As a Tamer and all?'  
"Well, we battle Digimon who come over from the other side, and just try to work as a team. Its not that easy."  
"The other side? What do you mean by that?"  
"Well the world of data, the digital world."   
"They come from there? Did Guillmon come from there?"  
"Yes. I created him. So he was composed of data from the digital world and sent here."  
"Can Digimon ever die?"  
"Well I don't know. When Renamon would destroy a Digimon, she would absorb their data. But I don't know what would happen if the other Digimon's data was never absorbed."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah kinda sad right? I mean even if they are data..."  
"Yeah." Said Alli. "Takato?"  
"Yeah?"   
"Why where you such a jerk to me? And now your just acting so nice."  
"I'm sorry. I just didn't think you would under stand. It's just so complicated. And I didn't want you getting to attached to the hole of becoming a Tamer idea and then have to go back to America. So you see... I was never mad, more like nervous."   
"I understand. If you don't mind I'm going to call it a night."  
"Ok. Good night. Sleep well." Said Takato and Alli headed up the stairs 'Wow! This ones not one to let go of.' He thought to himself as he to walked up to his room.  
  
AN: Like it? If you did please r/r. The first person to review will get a character with a big part in this story. (Calumon needs a Tamer.... Yet Alli might have him...) I'll email the winner w/ the details. But if you are not first... As Michel would say 'Fear Not!' You could also get a part in the next one. Thanks for reading... Now I spent time to rite this for you... Now take time to Review it for me.   



	2. Chapter 2 (First Battle)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do own Alli Hitachi. My friend owns Tiana. Another friend owns Mackenzie(Macky). Sam belongs to Sam the first reviewer of the last part. Candi belongs to yet another of my friends.  
  
  
Alli was woken the next morning by something lightly jumping onto her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked up. Sitting there was a dog like creature. It was Yellow with pink markings on its face as well as a pink tail and ears. She sat up, screaming at the top of her lungs, making it roll on the floor. Takato came running into the room.  
"Shh..." He said. "My parents are still asleep."  
Alli stud up and backed up against the wall. "Wha...what's that?" She asked pointing at the creature.   
Takato walked over and picked it up. "It's Labramon. I wonder why he's here."  
"I don't know! But he had no right to be sitting on me! He scared me half to death!" Alli said walking over to look at it. "But he is kinda cute." She took him from Takato and sat down on her bed with it. Takato moved over to the sidewall.   
"What are you doing here little guy?" Alli asked it.   
"I'm looking for my tamer." Said Labramon.  
"Oh? Do you know your tamers name?"   
"Yes! I do. Her name is um... I... um... can't remember."  
Alli laughed. "Was it Alli?" She asked hopefully.  
"Yeah! That was it! Do you know her?" Asked Labramon.  
"Yes... I do. I am Alli. Nice to meet you partner."   
"You too!"  
Alli then turned to Takato. "I'm a Tamer. Now you have to take me with you." She said Grinning and sticking out her tongue.  
"Night. Get some more sleep." He said and turned and left the room as Labramon was handing Alli a small object. "Why are girls so weird?" He said to himself.  
***  
Later on that morning Takato and Alli left to meet up with the others, With Guillmon and Labramon running just behind them. They turned the corner and saw the group waiting for them. Tiana was standing with her arm around Jen, talking to a girl with red hair accost from her. Jen in return had his arm around Tiana's waist and was talking with a boy standing next to the red head.  
"Hey guys!" Takato said running up to them. Guillmon ran after him, Alli stud behind with Labramon.   
Takato joined in the conversation and Guillmon went to play with the other Digimon. (Except Renamon who stud agents a wall looking at the others in discuss, well muttering under her breath, "Childs play.")   
"Alli." Said Labramon tugging on the bottom of her skirt. "Alli. Look. More Digimon. Can I go play?"  
Alli was about to answer when Takato called her over.   
"Yeah. Go on." She said to Labramon then walking over to the others. "Hi."  
"Hello." Said the girl with red hair. "Um... I don't think I've had the pleasure, or distain, of meeting you."  
"I'm Alli. I'm from America."  
"Oh. I'm Ruki. And this is my boyfriend Sam." She said pointing at him, yet not giving a single smile.  
Alli grinned nervously. 'Wow. She needs to be a bit more enthusiastic.' She thought to herself.  
"So... how are you liking Japan so far?" Asked Tiana.  
"Its great! I love it here. I can just get away from the New York life! It was so hectic. With all the people walking around and not saying sorry when they nearly run you over." Alli said quickly. Then slowing down she grinned and blushed. "Sorry I tend to talk to much."  
"Then you'll fit in perfectly!" Said Jen teasingly, aiming the joke at Tiana who nudged him sharply in the side.  
"You'll pay for that one Lee!" She started to tickle him in the sides playfully.  
"Stop It!" He yelled. Alli giggled and said into Takato's ear: "They look so cute together."   
***  
As the day dwindled on, they all went to a noodle shop for dinner. Takato was talking to Ruki and Sam about Digimon, as Alli listened in. Tiana and Jen had been lip locked for the past half hour. The conversation quickly died down, as everyone was to full to speak. So everyone just went home. At about 1:30 the next morning, they were all awoken by jets of light coming from their D-arks.   
"Takato? What's going on?" Alli asked franticly running into His room. She held out her D-ark to him. "This thing went off. And now it won't turn off! And I was asleep!!!"  
"Get used to it. You were so happy to be a Tamer, now be ready to act like one. It's a wiled Digimon come over from the other side. If both of our D-arks went off then the others must have too. So it's possible that this is a big one, or more then one big one."  
"I'll go get ready." She ran back to her room and got dressed and met Takato down stairs.  
They left for the middle of town were the signal was coming from. As they turned the street they saw Jen running with Tiana (with her kawaii Hello Kitty Pajamas) from one side of the street, just as Ruki and Sam ran from the other. When they got there two girls were in the field with the Digimon all ready.  
"Who are they?" Ruki Yelled. "This can't be happening!"  
Both girls had long blond hair reaching the middle of their backs they looked to be related.  
"Macky be careful, Gabumon might not be strong enough!" Yelled one of the girls.  
"Then get in here and Help me!" Yelled the other, Macky.  
"Coming!" She yelled running to the other girl.  
The fight went on. They all just stud outside of the digital field watching the girls. Both girls had given up before the others actually decided to help. Alli ran over to the girls with Sam as Ruki, Jen, Tiana, and Takato went for the Digimon.  
"Are you all OK?" Asked Sam helping up one of the girls. "How about your Digimon?"  
"Were fine," Said the girl, "but who are you? Why do you have Digimon?"  
"I was going to ask you the same question. I'm Alli. And as you can see I'm a Tamer. As is Sam here and the people fighting."   
Takato ran over to the group. "There will be time for introductions later, how about helping now?" They all ran over to the others. The fight went on and on. It seemed like it would never end. They all tried to get some info about the Digimon on their D-arks, but nothing came up.   
"War Gowlmon! Watch out!" Yelled Takato. "He's strong! Too strong."   
  
AN: Cliffhanger. ^^ How fun. Review and I'll put up the next part. I spent time to write it for you, now take time to review it for me. 


	3. At Jen's house

AN: I don't own Digimon.... You know the rest.  
  
  
It was too late. The Digimon had taken their last blow. There was no point in fighting any longer. The stubborn creature disappeared slowly promising to be back.   
"We lost! I can't believe we lost!" yelled Takato, pounding his fist on the pavement.   
"I can." Said one of the girls walking up. "If you people would have just left us we could have beaten it."  
"Yeah right! Stop being so ungrateful, with out us you both would have been killed." Said Tiana walking up to the girl looking very angry. Jen held her back so she wouldn't hit her.  
"She's right Naoko. Thank you all. My name is Mackenzie, and this is my cousin Naoko." Said the other blond girl. "I'd like to apologize for her behavior."  
"She should do that herself. She was very rude." Said Alli in a know it all tone. Almost everyone gave her a look as if to say 'SHUT UP!' "Oh. I'm sorry." Alli said backing away slowly. "Um... won't happen again."  
"C'mon Mackenzie. It's late and your mom's probably looking for us right now." Said Naoko walking off with Mackenzie who waved goodbye politely.   
"We should all get home. There's school tomorrow." Said Jen also in a know it all tone; yet no one yelled at him.   
"Wow! That was something I'll never forget!" Said Alli to Takato as they walked home.  
"I can't believe we lost. We never loose." Said Takato not paying attention to Alli. They Walked into the house and went to bed.  
***  
"Ok class. We have two net students today." Said Miss Usagi. "This Is Alli Hitachi, and this is Candi Washoopi."   
A blond girl (AN: lots of blondes!) Was standing at the front of the room with Alli. The girl waved at the class kindly.  
"If you two will take the desks at the back of the room, behind the girl with the lion puppet." Mrs. Usagi said pointing at two empty seats. Both girls sat down.   
"Kenta, you're drooling." Said Takato to a boy sitting next to him who had been looking at Candi since class started.  
"Oh." Said the boy wiping his face. He had black hair in a bowl cut, and glasses.   
He continued to stare at Candi.  
"Mr. ______! If you would please advert your eyes from Miss Washoopi and turn you attention to today's lesson." Said Miss Usagi. The class broke out in a fit of giggles. Kenta blushed deeply as Candi grinned over at him.  
***  
It was after school and all the guys meet over at Jen's house.   
"Hey Jen... Can I ask..." Started Takato, but Jenrya cut him off by waving his hand, a news broadcast had just come on the TV.   
"Weather around the world has been acting strangely. It is now three days away from Christmas, and there is a five-inch layer of snow here in Tokyo, well over in the states it is 65 degrees. A strange fog-like substance has been seen in major cities in several countries, including, Japan, America, and England. And now to Bob with sports..."  
"It's a Digital field!" Yelled Sam.  
"I think we've all established that already." Said Jen, looking pissed.  
"Still! I want a chance to prove to Ruki how powerful my Digimon is!" Said Sam.  
"Sam, Ruki isn't going to like you anymore then she already does just because your Digimon can fight. A Girl doesn't do that. Tiana likes me because I'm smart, cunning, and just plane nice; I'm her Jenchan. Now just be yourself."   
"Its not only her," Sam admitted looking at the floor, "I've never been in a battle with my Digimon before. But I know he can do well!"  
"Your hopeless!" Said Jenrya throwing his arms in the air, and then laughing.   
"Hey Jen? Then is that the way I get Candi to like me?" Asked Kenta  
"Yeah, just be yourself. I wouldn't get anywhere in life if I acted like another person. Its so simple."  
"Wow! That is Simple!" Said Kenta grinning, it quickly faded, "But what if she doesn't like me?"  
"Then there's always Juri." Jenrya responded smiling.  
"She's really not that bad you guys. Stop making fun of her." Said Takato.  
"Ooo! Takato likes Juri!" Yelled Hirokazu.   
"I don't like Juri, Hiro! She's just my friend!"  
"Takato and Juri sitting in a car. Takato falls out. Juri saves his life. Now I pronounce you man and..."  
"Shut up Hiro!"  
"La, La, La!" Hummed Hiro as Takato ran at him.   
"Hey! Not in the house boys!" Came the voice of Mr. Lee who and just walked in. "I don't need any of the Mrs. stuff broke, I'll have to pay for it."  
"Don't worry dad. We'll keep it clean." Said Jenrya as Mr. Lee left the room.   
"Hey Jen..." Takato started once more.  
But Hiro cut in with a mocking Takato voice. "How can I get Juri to like me? You see I'm madly in love with her and I'm already thinking marriage."   
"Hiro!" Takato yelled at him as he rolled on the floor in an impression of Takato making out with Juri.   
"Calm down you guys, you heard my dad." Said Jenrya holding back laughter.   
"You do a nice impression of goggle brain." Said Ruki walking into the room.  
"Hay!" Said Takato offended.  
"Hu? What are you doing here? Aren't all the girls over at your house? Where's Tiana?" Jenrya asked her.   
"Cool it goggle brain, I was only joking. I'm here to borrow some ducat tape."  
The boys all gave her a puzzled look.  
"We ran out of it. Had three rolls, but it takes a lot of that stuff to keep Juri quiet."  
"You guys! Stop being so mean to her!" said Takato.  
"Looks like Pineapple head did have the right idea, goggle brain. So do you have any?"  
"Yeah." Jenrya said. "Its in the closet. Take as much as you need."  
Ruki went over to the closet and grabbed about five rolls of tape. "That should be enough. Thanks." She walked to the door and left.  
"You guys really should stop being so mean to her."  
"Oh shut up "goggle brain". We need to get going. See you soon." With that Hirokazu, Kenta, and Sam left Jen's house.  
"Now what was it you wanted to ask me Takato?"  
"Well... it's just that... uh... you see..."  
"Just get it out."  
"How can you tell when you're in love?" He asked quickly.  
Jenrya let out a light laugh and thought to himself: 'So Takato really does like Juri. How sweet.' "Well, when you're around her, or him, you just get this funny feeling in the pit of your stomach. Its kinda like they're a bunch of usagis having a party in your gut. You can't keep your eyes of the person, like you said Kenta was acting. It's wonderful yet terrifying. What if they don't feel the same? It's not a hard thing to see either. I can see it when I'm around Ruki and Sam, and its easer to spot when you yourself are in love. And it's best when you share it. As they say two is always better then one."  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
"Well, I didn't, not until I met Tiana."   
"How do I tell the person that I like them?"  
"Well... You walk up to them and say: 'Hey! I like you!'"  
"Oh. You're a real help."  
"Well... you see... Tiana and I just kinda clicked, so I didn't have to tell her. Can't help you there, bud. But from what I've seen, I don't think you'll have to try that hard."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I mean she's like all over you at school, even though she shouldn't be, I mean it IS school."  
"But, she, she doesn't seem to."  
"Your telling me that you've known her for that long and you cant tell?"  
"I haven't known her that long at all, Jen."  
"Yes you have. You call 8 years not that long?"  
"No I haven't!"  
"What do you mean, Takato?!"  
"I've only known her for, about two weeks."  
"Aren't we talking about Juri?"  
"JURI!!!!! WHY WOULD I WANT TO DATE THAT?"  
"Then whom are we talking about?"  
"I thought you could tell." He taunted.  
"Oh! Just say it!!!!!!"  
"Alli."  
  
  
AN: WEEEEEEEEE! How fun huh? Well next part up soon promise. 


	4. At Ruki's house

Disclaimer: You already know.  
  
A pile about three feet high, lie next to the old wooden chair. A loud ripping sound could be heard throughout the house.  
"And Takato is SO hot!" Said Juri dropping the tape into the pile, her face looked red around the mouth like she had been badly burned.  
"Its your turn." Said Tiana, as all the girls turned on Candi.  
"But what if she bites me?!" Wined Candi. "It would hurt!"  
"Do it," Tiana said advancing on her, "Or we'll tie you to a chair, and tie the chair to that one." She indicated the chair Juri was sitting in.   
"Uh... I'm uh... going." She grabbed the tape and walked slowly toward Juri. "Is this how you treat all the exchange students? I mean this is almost as bad as the Chinese water torture. And I've had that done to me, it can really damage your brain."  
"So that's why you're so stupid." Said Ruki under her breath.  
"Please don't insult me, it brings down my self esteem. I can't afford to loose any more."  
"Yeah! If self esteem was money, she would be broke." Said Naoko talking for the first time.   
"And if kindness was money, you'd be in debt, Naoko."  
"Thanks, Macky." Said Candi walking up to Juri and putting the tape over her mouth. Candi and Mackenzie had become quick friends and got along better with each other than anyone else. (OAN: I start typing right about... NOW!)  
"Hey... why aren't we tying back her hands? No wonder why we're out of duct tape... SHE," Tiana said, shaking a finger at Juri, "keeps ripping it off! We're not making any progress!"  
"Slut girl has a-"  
"You have pet names for everyone... don't you Ruki?" Alli chirped in.  
"Fine then American, you can tape Juri next." (AN: Gawd! Stop adding onto MY story, IchijoujiTiana!)  
"No, I'll just sit here and watch."  
"Um... I... Can't uh... Get it on." Said Candi, trying to put the tape on Juri, who kept biting it.  
"Ah..." Groaned Tiana. She walked over to Candi, and grabbing the tape from her hand. "Here, let me do it." She ripped of a large strip of tape and tied Juri's hands behind her back. She ripped off a second, shorter piece of tape and stuck it over her mouth with no difficulty.   
"I'm bored! This is boring! I want to go home! You people bore me! I can't stand it here! I hate it in Japan! I wana go back home! I miss my mommy!" Said Naoko. Everyone looked at her in silence, before braking out in a fit of laughter.   
"What? Does Ickle-little-Naokokins miss her mommy? Dose she not like it in Japan staying with her auntie? Does she wana go HOME?!" Candi said in a voice like she was talking to a baby. Ending in a large booming laugh, that didn't fit her petite figure. Naoko glared over at Candi. She started to get very offended and yelled at the top of her lungs:  
"I can tell when I'm not wanted! You people are so mean! I should just leave!"  
"Then go." Said Ruki simply. "We're all sick of hearing you yell, you voice pains me. Get out of my home."  
"Fi... AHHH!!!" Naoko stormed out of the house.  
"That was mean you guys," Said Candi, "I mean I know I was rude but you were worse and I think..." Candi was cut off by Tiana pulling her to the closet.  
"We really don't care what you think." She shoved her into the closet, and put the chair Juri was sitting in, in front of the door.  
"LET ME OUT!" yelled Candi, pounding on the door.  
"Am I the only one who can't stand that girl?" Asked Tiana, she a murderous look in her eye. (AN: Like the one for Wencha!)   
"She's really nice if you get to know her." said Macky. Tiana rounded on her.  
"So you want to go in the closet too huh? Well that can be arranged I'll do it free of charge."   
Macky backed away slowly.  
"Um... I'll take a rain check on that offer, ok?  
"Oh? Are you sure?! I really don't mind."  
"Ye... Yes... I'm sure." She said backing into a chair.  
"I miss Jenchan! I want to see him. Can't you people see that I'm thriving?"   
"You starting to act like Juri." Said Ruki with a sly smile.  
"Listen Wench! I'm sick of your pissy mood! Now I'll stop complaining if you act happy from once."  
"Like that will ever happen." Said Alli from over in her chair.  
"Who asked for you opinion?!" Both girls yelled.  
"Sorry..."   
"You have a deal. You act like me, and I'll act like you."  
"Fine with me."  
"This is going to be hilarious!" Said Alli.  
"Shut up!"   
"Sorry..." The night went on, mostly silence with an occasional glare between Ruki and Tiana. It was Ruki who broke the silence.  
"And Sam this and Sam that..." She shot a sly smile over at Tiana.  
"Shove it Japanese Girl!" Tiana did an accurate impression of Ruki and gave the smile back.  
"Listen I don't have to put up with this crap from you! Just wait until I tell Samchan!" Yelled Ruki.  
"Listen Jap, you need to get a new ace, and a life."  
"Yeah well at least I spend time with my boyfriend!"  
"At least I have a life out side my relationship!" With that Ruki lunged at Tiana smacking her across the face, and Tiana punched her smack dab in the nose back. In the mist of all the fighting the door opened.  
"What's going on?! Tiana?" Said Jenrya, who had just walked in with Takato. Noticing his girlfriend and Ruki rolling around on the floor fighting, he walk over and stud about three feet from the girls. Tiana shot strait up and into Jenrya's arms. Ruki groaned and stud up, wiping blood from her nose.  
"Finally!" Yelled Alli from over in her chair, "Some civilized people!" Tiana let go on Jenrya and both her and Ruki walked toward Alli looking pissed.  
"Hey! Its all in good fun... right?" Alli jumped over the arm of the chair and ran behind Takato crouching down and trying to hide herself as Tiana and Ruki ran after her.   
"This is what girls do on a Friday?" Said Hirokazu, who had just walked in with Kenta and Sam. "You can count me in!"  
"What's going on?" Asked Sam, walking over to Jenrya.   
"You see, we got here and Ruki was bashing on Tiana, and I must admit Tiana was doing a bit of bashing as well. But that's beyond the subject, Alli said something that pissed the two of them off and now there trying," He paused for a moment. "No they have tackled her and are beating the crap out of her."  
"Oh, I see."   
"Isn't someone going to stop them? She's going to get hurt!" Takato stepped towards the girls then backed away. "I'll let someone else do that."  
"Chicken!" Alli Yelled at him thought a gap in Ruki's arm. "Ow... That hurts."  
"Tiana. Come on; let's just go home. Theres no point in fighting, its never accomplished anything."  
Tiana got up. "But Jenchan, you guys fight all the time."  
"That, uh... different, yeah. Lets just go." Tiana got up with help from Jenrya and the left, Tiana glaring back at Ruki.  
"and as for you young lady," Said Sam walking over to Ruki, "you bleeding and you hair is a mess, lets go clean you up." He reluctantly pulled Ruki into the bathroom. Takato walked over to Alli and grabbed her arm to help her up.  
"Leave me alone Takato!" Alli pulled her arm out of his hand. She walked over to the chair and untied Juri, who ran and jumped on Takato, then let Candi out of the closet. "Party's over you guys." She said to Candi, Mackenzie and Juri. "You should leave."  
It took around five minutes to get Juri off Takato, and another ten until she would leave. Candi left with Macky for her house and Alli left with Takato.  
  
  
AN: I know, abrupt ending. Next one will take a bit longer; we'll visit each house and check in on all the characters. Thanks for reading.   
I took time to write it for you, take time to review it for me. Peace! 


	5. For lack of better title....

"Stop it! That hurts!" Alli swatted away Takato's hand.  
"If you would just hold still, I could..." Started Takato  
"Ow... just... go away."  
"Fine, if you don't want my help." Takato turned and walked out of the room knowing that she would follow him.  
"Takato, wait!" She ran after him. "Ok I won't fidget, but just be careful with the alcohol, it hurts." Takato picked up the cotton swab and started to clean the cut on her forehead.  
"Its deep, any idea how it happened?"  
"Yeah. Tiana, That girl has sharp nails." He laughed lightly and tried to avoid her eyes, he knew that if he didn't, he would end up kissing her. And her didn't feel like finding out what her reaction would be. 'She would most likely slap me or something.' He thought to himself.   
"I'm done." He said after putting a bandage on the cut.   
"You know what Takato?"  
"Yes?"  
"You're a chicken!" Said Alli grinning at him.  
"And you're mean."  
"Me?! I'm not mean, you are my dear Takatochan, you see because I'm not the one who couldn't stop two girls from beating the crap out of another." She glared over at him. "So YOU'RE the mean one."  
"I'm sorry! God you don't have to be so mean about it. So I didn't help you, I'm a chicken, as you so kindly pointed out, but don't keep rubbing it in my face!" Alli looked down feeling really bad.  
"I was only playing around, I didn't mean it."  
"Yeah, well it was still rude and hm... what's the word I'm looking for... I know... MEAN!"  
"I'm really sorry Takato, I didn't mean to, really."  
"Fine. We'll just drop it and call it a night ok?" Alli nodded in agreement and turned away from him, walking towards the stairs. 'Stop her you fool!' His conscience told him. But he just walked over to the couch and watched TV as she walked upstairs.  
***  
"And she was just being so mean!" Said Tiana, trying yet again to explain her actions to Jenrya. "She wouldn't stop mocking me! It was cruel!"   
"I know, but you could have gotten seriously hurt. Tiana, I care about you."  
"That wench wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me."  
"That's not what it seemed like when I walked into her house."  
"We were only play fighting Jenrya."  
"Say what you want to. But it sure did look like a cat fight to me."  
"Ok. So maybe there was a bit of cat in there. I can't help it. She just made me so angry!"  
"Still that was no reason for you too be fighting. And I still can't see why you teamed up on Alli."  
"Oh. Well she's another story. She was just being a plain ama. She had it coming to her. She was the one who provoked the whole thing. Girl needs to learn how to keep her mouth shut."  
Jenrya laughed to himself, knowing that there was no point in fighting with his girlfriend at the moment. "Well you know what? I don't feel like bickering so lets just put it out of our minds. We can watch a movie and snuggle."  
"Oh! That sounds like fun!" Squealed Tiana.  
Jenrya got up and slipped the movie into the VCR.   
"So what movie are we watching Jenchan?"  
"It's a touching tale of a boy and his elderly iguana. It's set in ancient New York when the gangs ruled the streets. The iguana gets hit by the leader of the west Bull Crabs gang's bike, and dies. The story goes on to tell how the boy fights for weeks upon end to try and get the other boy to get him a new iguana. It was up for and Oscar."  
"Your so weird!" Said Tiana. Both of them leaned toward each other about to kiss, when Terriermon popped up between them.  
"What are you two doing? It looks like fun! Let me try!" Terriermon then leaned over and kissed Tiana who pulled away very quickly.  
"Terriermon!" Jenrya yelled.  
"Hey! Momantai!"  
"I'll give you Momantai!" Said Tiana jumping up and running behind the couch to get Terriermon.  
"EEK!" Terriermon ran away Tiana close behind him.  
'This is going to be a long night.' Thought Jenrya sweat-dropping, then following the other two slowly.  
***  
"Hey dude, check this out!" Said Hiro turning to Kenta.  
"Dude, what are you doing?" Asked Kenta.  
"Dude, check this out!"   
"Dude, what are you doing?"  
"Dude, would you look at that!" Said Hiro pointing to a nickel.  
"Dude! That is so cool!"  
"Isn't it thought." Hiro bent over and picked up the nickel looking at it closely. "Hey! Dude! Look at that! It came all the way from Canada!"  
"Whoa!" Said Kenta taking the nickel. "That is totally cool."  
"Did you see those girls running today? Man that was sweet!"  
"Yea..." Kenta started, but the expression on his face changed. "No. They were mean. As great as it was to watch them run around Ruki's house, they locked Candi in the closet."  
"But dude, it was three girls, all pissy and sorts, running around. It was the best sight of my young life."  
"Hiro, Grow up." Kenta got up and left, leaving Hiro very confused.  
***  
"Naoko. Come out of you room." Said her aunt calmly.  
"I'm not coming out of here until that little wench leaves!" Yelled Naoko.  
"YOUR COMING OUT WHEN I TELL YOU TO COME OUT YOUNG LADY!!! I AM YOUR AUNT AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!!!" Naoko slowly opened the door looking up at her fuming aunt. Candi and Mackenzie stood in the corner behind Mackenzie's mom giggling. Naoko glared at them. "That better dear." Her aunt walked back down stairs all chipper.   
"You two... You two just make me so... Ugh!" Naoko yelled at Mackenzie and Candi from across the hall. She turned on her heal about to go back in her room, when...  
"Hey Naoko..." Naoko whipped around quickly.  
"Nani no tai?!?!"  
"I'm sorry..." Said Candi with her hands behind her back. (Go get'em moon momma!)  
"Aw shucks, that's ok." Or at least that's how they hoped she would respond. But... "Your pathetic, you need to stop acting like a child and get a life." She smiled slyly and went back into her room only to be called down once again by her Aunt.  
***  
Ruki sat on the couch with Sam not speaking. She had tried to give him every excuse for what had happened earlier, but nothing seemed to be working. Suddenly she had a thought, and it was clever enough that it might just work...  
"I'm sorry." She said turning to him.  
"Its Ok." He said hugging her.  
"Hey Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do I not spend enough time with you? Am I a bad girlfriend?"  
"Your not a bad girlfriend, its just that I want to be with you more then it seems you want to be with me."  
"Oh. So she was right."   
"Don't let it get to you. Its just a matter of spending more time together, that's it."  
"Then that's just what we'll have to do." She leaned back and hugged his arm snuggling into his side. (This?! Ruki?!)  
"It sounds like a plan to me." Sam smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. After a few minutes they got up and Ruki went to her room, kissing him goodnight, and Sam left for his own house.  
***  
That night everyone slept soundly in their small houses. But out side an evil was stirring, an unseen evil for the last two hundred years. (THE BACKSTREET BOYS AND //\\//SYNC TEAMED UP!!!!!!)   
  
  
AN: Hey!!!! It's finally done!!!! Yes! Now all you have to do is review it! Thank you. 


End file.
